


Video Games

by Yuriplisexy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Like hella kinky, M/M, Otabek is kinky, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tattoos, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriplisexy/pseuds/Yuriplisexy
Summary: 'Everything I do'He whispers softly, in time with the soft chorus of the song.'I tell you all the time.'





	Video Games

God, God, God

How on earth did this all happen? 

Otabek had only come around for an innocent little date night, his hands wrapped tightly around his lover's hips. 

But it had come to this. His fingers buried deep into the boy, pummelling that spot in him that made his back arch and his cock swell even more- to the point where the blonde thought he was about to collapse. Tattoos adorned the boy's thighs, the dark colours contrasting to his pale skin in a way that made Otabek's heart rate increase whenever he looked at Yuri. 

It had been only a mere minutes before Yuri was babbling out words such as 'please', 'let me come' and hundreds of other filthy phrases in Russian; but Otabek- his dominant, his lover, wouldn't play such a simple game like that. 

But did he ever? 

Pierced lips traced over the sensitive skin of Yuri's neck, paying more attention to the pulse point than anywhere else, making him squirm and his hips jut out even more. He was entirely subbed out, drool spilling out from the corners of his lips and dragging down the sides of his cheeks. 

Soft music played in the back, Yuri hated all the cheesy, romantic 'tunes' that Otabek has hoarded over the last couple of years that they were together. But in a situation like this, it felt perfectly suitable, a soft innocent crush song, playing to the beat of a not-so-innocent-or-gentle situation? 

Was there anything better than that?  
He could feel Otabek push slowly, softly into him, whispering soft praises like, 'You look so beautiful for me' and 'You'll get to come soon, baby boy.' Made Yuri shut his eyes and grind himself with even more need against his boyfriend's cock, eyes rolling back when he felt the soft pace of Otabek's cock inside him thrust even quicker. 

Was he in heaven? Did he die and suddenly be transported into some sex-filled paradise? No no, this would have obviously been hell, such a hot and filthy thing to do, especially when every religion forbids to act on such things before marriage.. But God, did it feel so good. 

'You can come now, my Yura, you were so good for me..' He felt the older man whisper against it ear. 

And that's when he absolutely broke. His legs lifted off Otabek's body, coming in a silent scream as he bit into his neck, the bitter taste of iron tainting his tongue, the old pman finished a few seconds, not being able to resist the hot pleasure of the situation. Yuri let out a quiet whimper of overstimulation when he felt the cock leave his body, causing him to immediately pounce up and jump into his lover's arms, holding eachother in a tight, warm embrace.


End file.
